


Those Dreams

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Pre-Season/Series 01, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: I suoni dei Caraibi le conciliavano molto bene il sonno si era resa conto Miranda Barlow.





	Those Dreams

I suoni dei Caraibi le conciliavano molto bene il sonno si era resa conto Miranda Barlow.

Era in quei momenti tra il sonno e la veglia che si chiedeva cosa fosse stato di lui, di suo marito, di Thomas Hamilton. Saperlo a Bedlham le stringeva il cuore in una morsa, lei e Thomas erano sempre stati buoni amici e compagni prima ancora di essere marito e moglie perché Miranda sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai potuto dargli quel che voleva, così si accontentava di essere sua amica e consigliera e soprattutto di essere discreta.

James McGraw era entrato nelle loro vite con la forza di un uragano e la discrezione di una piuma, all’inizio aveva pensato di sedurlo mentre lui si faceva sedurre dalle idee di Thomas ma poi aveva compreso come tra i due ci fosse un legame che andava oltre la mera carnalità, si amavano di un amore puro e potente. Thomas non le aveva mai nascosto le sue pulsioni e Miranda aveva saputo essere comprensiva nei suoi confronti ma James … lo aveva visto vivere appieno quel sentimento eppure vergognarsene, come se l’amore che provava per Thomas per quanto giusto non dovesse neppure esistere.

Miranda sognava spesso cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fossero stati più abili, più discreti e più fortunati, se fossero riusciti a salvare anche Thomas. Sarebbero stati felici sognava, tutti e tre a Nassau ad impegnarsi per realizzare il folle sogno di suo marito, lo avevano chiamato pazzo e visionario ma lei credeva ciecamente nella sua visione di una Nassau libera dalla pirateria e anche James ci credeva, si poteva dire che gran parte della seduzione di Thomas fosse stata verbale, che avesse sedotto James con le parole ma Miranda sapeva che era riduttivo, provare a descrivere quello che avevano avuto tutti e tre era riduttivo, era qualcosa che andava oltre le parole e trovava la sua forza e il suo riposo solo nei sogni.

Sognava di loro tre, felici, abbastanza potenti perché nessuno desse loro noia e al sicuro da lord Hamilton. Thomas sarebbe stato felice con poco, lo conosceva bene, sua moglie e l’amore della sua vita gli sarebbero stati sufficienti e James avrebbe avuto quella luce negli occhi che lei non vedeva da troppi anni, quanto felici sarebbero stati tutti e tre in quell’angolo di paradiso.

Sognava dei progetti a cui si sarebbero dedicati, della fiducia che avrebbero condiviso e quando dormiva da sola perché James, o meglio Flint come ora voleva farsi chiamare, era per amore allora osava sognare qualcosa di più. Sognava di sorprenderli uniti in un abbraccio scandaloso e appassionato, i loro corpi che si univano di fronte a lei procurandole piacere solo a guardarli, sognava di unirsi a loro e di godere delle attenzioni di entrambi, di sentire le loro mani accarezzare il suo corpo, la loro bocca esplorare ogni singola porzione di pelle, sognava di perdersi in loro ancora e ancora finchè non si svegliava con il sudore che le imperlava la fronte, il cuore che batteva forte e un calore fin troppo noto al bassoventre.

Si svegliava sempre furiosa e triste da quei sogni e mentre faceva scendere la mano verso la sua natura si domanda cose fosse stato di Thomas, se Bedlham ne avesse conservato la sanità mentale o se avrebbero riabbracciato un relitto d’uomo a malapena capace di riconoscerli. Sognava che stesse bene, che fosse impazzito ma non morto, se fosse morto si sarebbe saputo si diceva mentre muoveva la mano con gesti veloci e decisi determinata a godere il prima possibile per poi tornare a dormire. Raggiungeva l’apice quasi con stizza, negli occhi l’immagine di Thomas e James e quel bacio, quello che tanti anni le aveva fatto capire che non aveva speranze, che quei due erano innamorati e che James non l’avrebbe mai guardata in quella maniera così innamorata.

I suoni dei Caraibi le conciliavano molto bene il sonno si disse Miranda Barlow prima di chiudere gli occhi per la seconda volta e abbandonandosi ai sogni di quello che sarebbe potuto essere.


End file.
